Sigma
Σ Sigma (Satori Tachibana)''', played by '''Jeremy, is a member of the'' Magical Octet''. Contents Casual Magical Girl Powers Sigma has the ability to summon and control numerous chakram. Though he may only use one or two at a time usually, he can create several at once and manipulate their flight patterns and trajectories as well as alter their size. Often times he’ll use them to attack vital spots and sever limbs, but they can also be used to deflect projectiles and others by slightly altering their angles. Scramble Sigma possesses an ability similar to teleportation in that he can alter the position of himself and others in a certain range, however the relocations are rarely linear and are closer to shuffling a deck of cards. People, objects, and even projectiles are liable to wind up flying through the air as if they were launched from an explosion. However Sigma does possess control over the ability and can usually predict the landing position of scrambled objects. Foresight Despite his wish, Sigma can see clear glimpses of the future randomly and at any given time, however he often sees multiple conflicting images at once and is left to sort through them mentally based either on what he believes is most likely or most interesting. History Satori Tachibana’s life was planned out and predicted by a very early age, by none other than himself. What would seem like the gift of foresight was merely a talent for calculation and prediction based on probability which earned him praise for a majority of his life. However despite his skill and intelligence, he found himself plagued by a boredom that would never leave him, believing that a future that can be predicted in advance leaves a present worth skipping altogether. Though his mostly amiable disposition remained, he began to distance himself from his peers slowly but surely until his first encounter with magic in his second year of high school. A brush with death left him near captivated by the idea, and his wish was a simple one. At the very least, he believed it was simple, and the most obvious choice to make. He said “Surprise me.” For a future that even he couldn't predict. Personality Satori’s usual attitude is friendly and amiable, to a degree. It would be easier to say that he's simply cheeky more often than not. However, if he loses interest in something and has found that he can already anticipate the outcome of a situation or conversation, then he may become silent and leave without another word. On the surface, one would simply see a boy eager to achieve, in between long fits of boredom and disinterest. What lies beneath is a hunger, a near maddened compulsion to achieve a result, any result so long as the outcome differs from what he'd normally expect. From games, to sciences, to people. It would be easy to call him the gambling type, one that thrives on the most extreme stakes and the least expected result, even if it means a ‘loss’ for him. He's not entirely without thought or reason, but his drive to see his future change will drive him to incredible lengths. Witch Form Satori’s Witch form is known as Algernon. Relationships Gallery Sig.png Trivia Category:Characters